He was my Friend too
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: **Suggestion: Read My Friend first... This isn't exactly a Sequel but it does follow the feeling of it** "We had fun, didn't we kid?" Plagg said, giving a weak smile. I reached into my pocket, pulling out his cheese, hoping that eating would bring his energy back. He held up a paw weakly as he smiled. [Warning! There will be dark times!]
SORRY NOT SORRY.

After posting that Tikki/Plagg art I couldn't help myself anymore...  
For understanding towards that please find my daemonded-art on tumblr. You can locate the image under both my ML tag and My art tag.

 **WARNING:** This is a Dark story... Probably best to read "My Friend" First before reading this, as I partially based it off that one.  
 **WARNING#2:** This story is in first person perspective... if you don't like first person, I suggest you leave while you still can. No seriously, I'm warning you and everything!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters.

 **†††††**

" _After all… you are my friend."_

It felt like it was just yesterday when we had shared that moment together. A moment that marked our understanding in friendship… The moment when we realized how much we shared. You and I, we were the same.

So it pains me… pains me to be holding onto you as you slowly fade away… You know what you had done could have been avoided, but there was no time to think. Honestly, I would have done the same thing. Your lady was in trouble, my lady was in trouble… we were all in trouble but there was nothing that could have been done without something happening.

" _ **We had fun, didn't we kid?"**_ Plagg said, giving a weak smile. I reached into my pocket, pulling out his cheese, hoping that eating would bring his energy back. He held up a paw weakly as he smiled.

" _ **I'm tired now… but you can have my… cheese."**_ His eyes were slowly fluttering shut. I ground my teeth, slowly closing my eyes. I knew what the outcome would be, but I still wanted to try. I still needed him.

" **Idiot….. that idiot…"** A voice not too far away kept repeating. I could hear the faint sobs coming from the tiny creature. **"He didn't have to do that…** " She sobbed again.

" _Plagg, we need to break away from Ladybug so we can transform." Plagg nodded as I tried to pull myself up to run away while Ladybug fought. As I finally was able to pull myself up, I watched as the Akuma knocked Ladybug down then gripped onto her ears. "No! Her miraculous!" I hissed out._

 _The scream that followed tore through my heart. Just as I lifted my arm, about to shout out to Ladybug, I watched a black blur shoot towards her. My eyes grew wide as I heard him shout_ _ **"Tikki!"**_

" **You idiot… idiot… I hate you, you stupid idiot!"** I turned my gaze towards the crying red fairy. It turned my gaze back towards Plagg, whose head was turning towards his partner. He had a frown on his face as he slowly closed his eyes. _**"Forgive me… Tikki"**_

I watched as he completely disappeared from my hands. I clenched them closed, gritting my teeth as my eyes began to burn. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in as I turned towards the other kwami who was blaming herself silently. I could see her shaking; knowing already that her partner had disappeared.

"It's not your fault Tikki…" I said, standing up as I fully faced her. "It's just how Plagg was…" I continued, looking away. I heard a loud sob before watching a red blur bolt towards Marinette, who tried to hold back her own tears from watching everything. I watched in silence as Tikki sobbed harder in Marinette's hands.

" **It just… hurts so much…"** she said through sobs. Marinette said nothing as she continued to hold the pained fairy. Glancing away, I could only think back to the little I had done with Plagg. How I had rushed him through everything just because he gave me an escape from my boxed life.

I lifted my hand, staring down at my ring. It had a crack on it. This was the end of Chat Noir… and Plagg. I lifted my hand up to my face, covering the tears that fell.

Nature must have sensed our mood, as droplets fell from the sky. None of us moved away to take shelter from the rain.

"My friend…" I found myself whispering through my own sobs.

" **H…he was… my friend too…"** Tikki spoke up suddenly. I frowned. No Tikki… we know that isn't the case at all… we know that after all these years, after over 5,000 years… you loved Plagg. He was _more_ than just a friend.

" **He…. Was my friend…** _ **too**_ **…"**

††††† **AN†††††**

I couldn't help it! I made a happy crying one, now I wanted to make a sad one!

I AM TRASH.

 _Sorry Tikki…_

-Ja Ne


End file.
